Caber on Ice!/Transcript
(The group is travelling with new friend Amy Joy. As they went, Amy and Joel got along quite well.) Joel: So you're really looking into going to Pokémon Doctor School? Amy: Oh yes. I wanna be a good Pokémon Nurse, just like mom. (pause) Are you planning to go? I mean, your family are Pokémon Doctors, after all. Joel: (pause) Well... Maybe. But I might like it better... If you were there. (Amy smiled at that. Meanwhile, Sugar looked to Caber.) Sugar: '''So where are we going? '''Caber: The Mahogany Gym. Since I already got my Pokémon checked out, I plan to go for my seventh Badge... Even though it's an Ice-type gym. (Sugar seemed to sense something in Caber's tone when he mentioned that the Mahogany Gym was an Ice-type gym.) Sugar: '''Is something wrong, Caber? '''Caber: I don't wanna talk about it. Polly: Aw, why not? Caber: Just drop it! (pause) And you might want to put on some boots, Polly. Unless you want your toes to freeze off. Polly: Sugar, what's he mean by that? I mean, you and he both know I don't like shoes. (Sugar shrugs. When they arrived, Big Faye waited outside while Caber lead the others inside. Right away, Sugar, Jolly, Amy and even Polly understood what Caber meant - The Mahogany Gym was ''very cold!)'' Polly: (shivers) Brr! It's cold! Sugar: ''(shivers) Yeah! '''Joel:' (shivers) ''You ain't kiddin'. ''(Caber had already put on some warmer clothes.) Caber: 'If I were you, I'd put on some warm clothes too. ''(Polly quickly put on a warm coat and reluctantly put on a pair of boots that Caber had bought for her sometime ago.) '''Polly: (admittingly) Well, at least I won't freeze my bare feet off. Amy: (putting on red boots over her sandal-clad feet) This is the first time I've ever experienced cold like this. Joel: (putting on a coat) How do you mean? Amy: Well, my mom and I moved here from the Alola region, so we mostly wore loose fitting clothes, due to it being so hot there. Joel: Oh, I see. That explains your tan. (Amy blushed at this.) Sugar: (quickly puts on warm coat) Alola sounds awesome. Caber: (mutters) Better than this stupid cold. (Sugar had heard what Caber said and was about to ask what he meant by it. But then they saw an old man at the other end of the Gym.) Pryce: Greetings, young Trainers. I am Pryce, Gym Leader of the Mahogany Gym. Who's here to challenge me and my Ice-type Pokémon? Caber: (steps forward) That'd be me, sir. Caber McToss. Pryce: Ah, you're old man McToss' grandson. He told me about you. Caber: Uh, thanks. Pryce: Well, as you're here for a Gym Battle, I should tell you the rules - We'll each use three Pokémon. The battle is over when all three Pokémon on either side is defeated. In addition, only you can make substitutions. Caber: (nods) Understood. (Sugar, Polly, Joel, and Amy sat on bleachers that felt cold to the touch.) Amy: (shivers) Oh my! Joel: I'll keep ya warm, if ya like. (puts an arm around her) (Amy blushed at this, but Sugar and Polly paid no attention to this. They were more concerned about the fact that Caber seemed rather serious as both Trainer and Gym Leader brought out a Poké Ball.) Pryce: Go, Dewgong! Dewgong: (appears) Dewgong! Polly: Wow. I'd like to ride a Dewgong someday. (Sugar didn't answer. She seemed focused on Caber who pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Seel. A Water and Ice type. Dewgong can easily resist extreme cold. Caber: (brings out Safari Ball; thinks) Since Water-types have an advantage over Ice-types, I'll have to stick with using Seadra and Gyarados for now. (aloud) Go, Seadra! Seadra: (appears) Do-do! (Dewgong used Attract, but Seadra was unaffected, due to being a female herself. Then Dewgong used Horn Drill, but Seadra used Agility to avoid Dewgong's horn. Dewgong unleased an Aurora Beam, but Seadra used Smokescreen and dived under the ice to avoid the Aurora Beam. Then when Dewgong was least expecting it, she was sucked up in a Twister that was whipped up by Seadra, who followed it up with Hydro Pump, pushing Dewgong into the ceiling and fall back down, fainting in the process. This meant that Seadra had won. Sugar and Polly cheer.) Sugar and Polly: (in unison) Alright!!! Amy: Wow. Even though a Dragon-type move like Twister wouldn't be effective on Ice-types, I'm impressed with how Caber and Seadra executed it. Joel: Yeah, Caber seems to find ways to turn things around. (Meanwhile, Caber and Pryce each returned their respective Pokémon.) Pryce: That was an impressive strategy, young man. You definitely take after your grandfather in that area. Caber: (stoically) Glad you think so. Pryce: (brings out another Poké Ball) Let's see if you can keep it up with this one. Go, Walrein! Walrein: (appears) Walrein. (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Walrein, the Ice Break Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sealeo. An Ice and Water type. Walrein's two massively developed tusks can totally shatter blocks of ice weighing ten tons with one blow. Caber: (brings out Lure Ball; thinks) Hope the training we put in pays off. (aloud) Go, Gyarados! Gyarados: (appears; roars) Amy: Whoa! Joel: Caber's using Gyarados? (Walrein and Gyarados dove into the pool, and Walrein prepared to use Ice Fang, but Gyarados used Whirlpool to prevent Walrein from getting too close. Then Walrein used Ice Ball, which Gyarados managed to dodge three times. Each time Walrein did that, an Ice Ball got bigger and bigger, taking more time to launch. As Walrein launched a fourth Ice Ball, Gyarados unleashed a Flamethrower to melt the Ice Ball, and made contact with Walrein. Then Walrein prepared to Hyper Beam, while Gyarados used Dragon Rage to counter it. The attacks caused an explosion that covered the pool. When the smoke cleared, Walrein was knocked out, and Gyarados was still floating. Sugar and Polly cheer louder.) Sugar and Polly: (in unison) Yaaaaay!!! Amy: Wow. Guess it was a good thing Caber caught that Gyarados. Joel: Yeah. That training they did paid off. Sugar: Sure did. Polly: Mm-hmm. (Pryce and Caber meanwhile returned Walrein and Gyarados.) Pryce: You've certainly got spunk, kid. I like that. (brings out another Poké Ball) Now let's see if that spunk gets you past this. Go, Mamoswine! Mamoswine: (appears) Mamo! (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokémon, and the evolved form of Piloswine. An Ice and Ground type. As the temperature got hotter after the Ice Age, it is said many Mamoswine disappeared. Caber: (brings out another Poké Ball) This is it, buddy. Once we win and get that 7th Badge, we are outta this freezing cold gym. (louder) Go, Charizard! Charizard: (appears; roars) (With that, the battle continued. Mamoswine started with Powder Snow, but Charizard used his wings to blow the snow back. Mamoswine charged to use Take Down, but Charizard used Thunder Punch and followed it up with Fire Punch, causing some damage to the Twin Tusk Pokémon. Mamoswine used Earthquake, but Charizard flew up to avoid the shock and used Steel Wing. Mamoswine worked to endure it and prepared to unleash a Freeze-Dry attack, but Charizard punched the ground, causing an explosion of sorts.) Polly: What move is that? Joel: I think Charizard just learned Blast Burn. (When the explosion cleared, Mamoswine was down and out. Caber and Charizard had won.) Sugar: '''Awesome!! '''Polly: They did it!! Pryce: (returns Mamoswine) Well, Caber, you certainly have your grandfather's tenacity in battle. Caber: (nods) Mm-hmm. Pryce: And you've definitely inherited your grandfather's dislike for the cold by the expression on your face. Sugar: (thinks to herself) Caber hates the cold? But why? Pryce: (to Caber) Other than that, that was a great battle, young man. (brings out the Glacier Badge) Here's the Glacier Badge, proof of your triumph over the Mahogany Town Gym. Caber: (accepts the Badge) Thanks. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back out in the nice warm sunshine. Pryce: (nods understandly) Of course. And if you happen to be going to Blackthorn City where your family lives, be sure and tell your grandfather Pryce says "Hi." Caber: (nods) I'll be sure to do that. (With that, Caber immediately headed for the door, with Sugar and the others following behind.) Caber: I'll feel much better being outside, nice and warm, instead of this freezing cold. Sugar: ''(comes up to Caber) So why do you hate the cold so much, Caber? '''Caber: '(bluntly) There's nothing good about it. That's why. (By the now, they had made it outside the Gym, and Caber immediately got out of his winter attire.) Sugar: ''(takes off her winter clothes) But there's snow! And ice cream. '''Caber:' (grumbles) Hmph! Snow and ice are nothing but trouble. In fact, the only cold thing I like is a cold glass of water... And ice cream on occasion. But other than that, there's nothing good about snow. Or ice for that matter. (Sugar felt shocked that Caber thought so harshly about snow and ice. Polly meanwhile was glad to have gotten her coat off and got her boots off so she could feel the grass with her bare feet and toes again.) Polly: (relieved) Ah... Sugar: ''(to Caber)'' Aw, c'mon, Caber! What about snowballs? Caber: (shouts) ''Just drop it already! ''(Caber's shout echoed throughout the area. Sugar and the others couldn't recall ever seeing Caber lose his temper like that before.) Big Faye: (nervously) Um, did something happen in there? Did he lose? Joel: Oh no. He won and got the Badge. Amy: But... Polly: Caber seems to be acting like a big ol' grumpy pants ever since we entered that icy cold Gym. Big Faye: Oh... My. Caber: Look, I just wanted to get in, have the Gym Battle, get the Badge, and get out so I didn't have to suffer being in that freezer of a Gym any more than I had to. And that's all. So, let's please just drop the subject and get going. Okay? Okay. (Sugar couldn't help but wonder why Caber hated the cold so much, and why he didn't want to talk about it.) Polly: Sugar, I'm worried about Caber. You think he's okay? Sugar: '''I hope so, Polly. '''Joel: Maybe if we just drop it like he says, he'll feel better. Amy: I vote for that. I don't wanna see him any more angrier than he already is. Big Faye: Me too. Polly: Me three. (Joel, Amy, and Polly turned to Sugar.) Polly: Sugar? Sugar: ''(sighs; reluctantly)'' I guess I vote to drop it. (With that, the group followed after Caber. Secretly, Sugar still wanted to know why Caber hated the cold the way he did. But she decided to wait until the time was right, because there seemed to be something he wasn't telling them.) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 2 Transcripts